Incomprensible - Sasosaku
by Hitori Kirara
Summary: Me gusta bastante sasosaku por eso aki les traigo una historia que hice con cariño, contiene algo de Nejihina porque es mi pareja favorita (no lo pude remediar /w/)
1. Capitulo 1: Escuela

_~El corazón tiene razones que la razón no entiende… [¿No lo crees también?_

BIPP BIPP BIPP

-Sakura ya es tarde levántate

Otro día de escuela que empieza, como siempre procuro levantarse temprano pero es algo muy difícil

Y a primera hora toca con Sasori-sensei, siempre dando lecciones sobre lo que debe ser, como debe ser y cuanto ha de durar -menudo gilipollas-. Sasori es mi profesor de Historia y Arte, esta ultima materia la ama, lo malo para mi es que no se me da bien. Siempre procuro dar mi mejor esfuerzo y por ello aplico mucha fuerza pero mis obras siempre quedan reducidas a una masa pastosa y rara o a pedazos de porcelana, arcilla o cualquier similar. No me gusta cuando me riñe, me siento como una niña pequeña cada vez que lo hace.

Se que es un buen profesor pero a veces me entran ganas de aplastarle la cabeza aunque dudo que le doliera o consiguiera hacerle siquiera un chichón. Sasori-sensei no es mucho más mayor que yo, o al menos eso creo. Lleva aquí más de seis años aunque su aspecto no cambia nada en absoluto.

No existe una solitaria cana en su rojizo cabello ni la más mínima arruga, ni ojeras… nada, es como si por cuerpo no pasaran los años. Y lo mas extraño de ese… ¿hombre?... ¿joven? es que nunca muestra ninguna expresión en su rostro que demuestre algún tipo de sentimiento, tampoco digo que tenga que ser tan hiperactivo como Naruto por ejemplo pero, en sus ojos no se puede ver nada mas que un absoluto vacio. Ojala que no fuera así…

-Haruno ¿a eso llamas arte?- me pregunto socarronamente señalando mi supuesta ''marioneta''. A pesar de que tuve inmensas ganas por contestarle de la misma manera me contuve. Todo por mí adorada beca de medicina.

-Hago lo que puedo Sasori-sensei- hasta yo sabia como mi sonrisa falsa no engañaba a nadie- Tal vez si usted me ayudara lo haría mejor- dije de mala gana. El pelirrojo soltó un suspiro inintencionado

-Tómala con delicadeza, como si fuera tan frágil como un cristal- cogió mis manos y las puso suavemente sobre la delicada figura, mientras me explicaba que debía hacer para evitar que las cuerdas de sus extremidades y de las que sostenían toda la marioneta se enredaran. Sus dedos eran tan suaves como el terciopelo y en cierta manera eran cálidas, ni siquiera me di cuenta de que me había sonrojado hasta que Ino, sentada a mi lado, una vez que Sasori ya se había alejado un poco me lo susurro muy pícaramente al oído. Aunque no había sido nada es solo que me extraño su contacto… si, eso fue.

Dentro de apenas dos semanas haremos un festival artístico-cultural, y para mi desgracia yo soy la encargada del proyecto dedicado a los niños pequeños que vendrán a una especie de pequeño teatro con marionetas. Esa Ino-cerda se paso ofreciéndome a mi para ese puesto y por desgracia el resto de la clase apoyo la moción, pero a pesar de que me negué en redondo, a más no poder (y tambienllamando a Ino de todo menos bonita) no sirvió para nada, de manera que tengo que hacerlo -.-'''

La idea de hacer reír o al menos de hacer pasar un buen rato a los mas pequeños de la aldea me gusta pero tener que estar con mi quisquilloso profesor de arte incluso en mi tiempo libre no es una idea que me guste un pelo a decir verdad, pero intentare que todo salga bien quizá hasta Sasori es una buena persona… - eso ni soñarlo- eso es demasiado pedir, con un poco de suerte es aceptable – o por lo menos, eso espero por mi bien-. La tarde de aquel mismo día tocaba el primer ensayo, cuando llegue él todavía no estaba, de manera que me quede observado las hermosas marionetas de Sasori, parecían muy trabajadas y tan perfectas…

-¿A ti es a quien han elegido para esto? Menudas ideas de bombero que tenéis- no, parece que no puede ser siquiera un poco amable. Le mire con mala cara- bueno supongo que podía ser peor… por lo menos no eres Uzumaki- repuso haciendo caso omiso de mi rostro.

-Yo no pedí hacer esto, no me quedo mas remedio que hacerlo Sasori-sensei- sera imbécil!

Aquella tarde no pude concentrarme, como no podía manejar correctamente las marionetas tenia al pelirrojo todo el tiempo detrás de mi, ¡pegando su cuerpo al mío!, diciéndome lo que tenia que hacer y agarrando mis manos para poder mover la marioneta, como decía él, ''decentemente''. Aunque a decir verdad sus consejos me ayudaron mucho aunque por supuesto eso yo no iba a decírselo ¡lo que me faltaba, que se creyera aun mejor! Cuando por fin se acabo el ensayo salí con el corazón latiendo a cien por hora, le había tenido tan cerca ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta que estaba tan ruborizada cuando notaba todo su cuerpo contra mi? ¿¡No se había dado cuenta que estaba MUY cerca?! ¿No conoce el espacio vital o que?! Recé porque de verdad no se hubiera dado cuenta y corrí para llegar a mi casa antes del anochecer.

No había nadie… como siempre. Yo ya estaba acostumbrada a eso, después de todo mi madre es medico interna del hospital y padre siempre estaba haciendo negocios por todo el país, rara era la vez que podía verle. Me dirigí a mi cuarto más calmada gracias al silencio de mi hogar y empecé a desvestirme pero justo cuando me quite la camisa escolar me detuve y pensé:

¿Qué había pasado hacia solo un rato? O mejor dicho ¿que **_me_** había pasado**_a mi_**aquella tarde? Me había puesto tan nerviosa… y ese aroma a pino y a roble habían nublado mi mente...

Acerque mi rostro a la camisa que aun sostenía en mis manos… olía a él

¿¡SE PUEDE SABER EN QUE ESTOY PENSANDO!? ¡YO QUIERO A SASUKE!... ¿verdad?

-Lo que me pasa es la pubertad solo eso – me dije en voz alta intentando convencerme a mi misma- tengo las hormonas revolucionadas y tenerle tan cerca me ha descolocado, solo eso y nada más ¡No pienses mas estupideces Sakura!

Me cambie la ropa del uniforme por mi cómodo pijama de flores rosadas y como no tenia hambre directamente me acosté en mi cama y me puse a leer. No quería seguir pensando en lo que había pasado, era una autentica tontería. Sin embargo, cuando apague la luz y recosté mi cabeza en la almohada solo… solo podía oír su voz muy cerca de mis oídos cuando había estado tan cerca, con sus labios casi rozándome… su voz resonaba dulcemente como una nana

Solo es la pubertad, la edad – me decía en mi cabeza pero sin ningún esfuerzo de intentar acallar aquel sonido de mi mente… y así, sin darme cuenta, me dormí~


	2. Capitulo 2: Cuidado

-Hoy será un gran día ¡seguro!- me dije a mi misma cuando ya iba salir de casa hacia el instituto – Un momento… ¿porque eso a sonado como una frase de Lee o Naruto?, creo que paso demasiado tiempo con ellos. - rei

Mi casa no queda muy lejos de allí pero aunque sea corto me gusta porque me da tiempo a pensar, por supuesto no tengo ningún tipo de ganas de volver a ponerme a pensar en Sasori, es solo un arrogante y un incapaz de pensar en los demás, lo de ayer solo es que me cogió desprevenida, ¡tengo que céntrame en mi beca de medicina!

-Oh! Sakura-chan, ohayo- La voz de Hinata me saco de mis pensamientos, ella y Neji acababan de salir de detrás de una esquina, un momento, ¿había una chica mas con ellos?

-Ohayo, Hinata-chan, Neji-san- Les sonreí abiertamente, sonrisa que Hinata me devolvió de igual manera con sus habituales sonrojadas mejillas, realmente Hinata se había convertido para mi en una gran amiga.

- Ah! Esto… te presento a mi hermana, Hanabi- dijo cuando cayo en la cuenta de que yo a ella no la conocía, al menos no personalmente

-Encantada Hanabi-san, yo soy Sakura Haruno - me presente con una dulce sonrisa. Parecía bastante mayor vista de cerca aunque fuera bajita, eraun poco mas de media cabeza mas bajita que su hermana y eso que Hinata no es demasiado alta

-Llámame solo Hanabi o Hanabi-chan, no me gusta eso de san – me guiño un ojo, es bastante linda aunque se ve que no tiene nada de la inocencia de su hermana. Comenzamos a andar- ¿Sabes Sakura-chan? Mi hermana habla tanto de ti y de Ino que parece que incluso ya te conozco- ¿eso es bueno o malo? Ellas dos eran tan diferentes que no puede evitar soltar una risilla

Hanabi era muy alegre y muy directa, realmente era todo lo contrario a su hermana, aunque Hinata ya no tartamudeaba al estar nerviosa seguía costándole hablar cuando estaba avergonzada. Sin embargo, con Neji hablaba como si fuese lo mas fácil y gratificante del mundo. Desde hace tiempo que Ino-cerda y yo sospechamos algo pero cada vez que le preguntamos se pone como un tomate y lo niega, y juraría que cuando Neji esta con Hinata tiene otra cara, la sonríe como a nadie, bueno, no es que suela sonreír, excepto con ella y con alguna vez con Lee y Tenten, la verdad es que creo que algo sienten (que monos x/3) y juraría que Hanabi también lo cree porque cada vez que los mira ríe traviesamente.

Ya a lo lejos se podía ver a Naruto gritándole cosas a Sasuke en la entrada. Siempre igual, como críos, pero así me gustan. Naruto me miro.

-Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan! Ohayoo!- se pudo ver claramente un tic maligno en el rostro de los otros dos primos Hyuugas que los acompañaban. Una gotita apareció en el rostro de Hinata y en el mío. Naruto creo que también se dio cuenta a si que también les saludo aunque con algo de miedo, e Hinata y yo le devolvimos el saludo. Al poco Hanabi se fue con sus amigas.

-Eh chicas! ¿Venís a vernos a vernos al partido del receso?- nos pregunto Naruto con estrellitas en los ojos

-L-Lo siento, Naruto-kun- para Hinata eso de tartamudear cuando hablaba con Naruto se había convertido en una costumbre- Pero prometí a Neji nii-san ir a verle en su entrenamiento de karate.- Pude ver como Neji se sorprendía porque Hinata hubiese rechazado la propuesta de mi hiperactivo amigo, sin embargo no dijo nada, solo sonrió- Pe-Pero iré a verte otro día, ¿vale?

-Eso es un promesa-dattebayo! - aunque estaba un poco decepcionado saco una de sus sonrisas características- Y tu que dices Sakura-chan?- No tenia nada que hacer así que acepte, (y pareció que también Sasuke también sonreía al oír mi respuesta pero no me dio tiempo a fijarme bien ¿se estaba riendo de mi o que?, Sasuke es un buen amigo así que no puede ser ya le diría a Ino que me acompañase, si iba Sai o Shikamaru seria fácil convencerla.

Las clases pasaron rápido y cuando fue el recreo, Naruto e Ino me cogieron tan rápido, que casi no pude despedirme de una Hinata que me deseaba suerte.

Cuando llegamos a la zona del campus donde estaba el campo de futbol - mis pies casi no habían tocado el suelo en todo el camino gracias a esos dos rubios- por fin me soltaron y Naruto fue hacia el centro e Ino y yo nos sentamos en el césped que rodeaba el campo.

-Ino, ven un momento por favor- me gire y un poco mas arriba, donde acababa la hierba estaba Asuma-sensei

-¿Ahora mismo?- Asuma asintió, Ino suspiro, se disculpo en bajito y me dijo que venia cuanto antes. Suspire yo también, me había quedado sola, bueno, que se le va hacer. Un pitido me saco de mis ensoñaciones, los chicos ya habían hecho los equipos y… ¿Lee se había traído hasta un silbato? ¿No sabe decir,'' ya'', como se ha hecho toda la vida? Reí, siempre empeñándose tanto en todo, me recuerda a Naruto.

De repente, Sasuke se hizo con la pelota en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sonreí, mis sentimientos hacia el son demasiados confusos. Naruto (como no xD) corrió hacia el y le dio una patada al balón que resonó por todo el lugar. Todo se volvió borroso, la pelota se dirigía directamente hacia mí, solo me dio tiempo a cerrar los ojos hasta que volví a oír otro golpe ensordecedor.

No sentía nada, nada me había tocado abrí los ojos, había alguien delante de mi.


	3. Chapter 3: Amigas

No sentía nada, nada me había tocado abrí los ojos, había alguien delante de mi.

Su cabello era rojo intenso,… espera… Sa-Sasori- sensei!?

-Deberíais tener mas cuidado, podríais haberle roto algo a Haruno – espeto el profesor. Rápidamente Naruto corrió hacia mí gritando disculpas, yo le asegure que estaba bien y antes de que me diera cuenta Sasori ya se había alejado bastante, así que me despedí velozmente de Naruto y me apresure a alcanzarle.

-¡Sasori-sensei! ¡Espere!- vocee, el se paro – Muchas gracias – esas palabras quemaban después de todo

-Es mi trabajo, Haruno – sonrió levemente, me pareció una sonrisa burlona – Estaba seguro de que tu sola no podrías esquivarlo – siempre tan amable pero la verdad es que eso que dijo no me importo y reí extrañamente. El parecía sorprendido.

-Aun así, se lo agradezco- Sasori se dio la vuelta pero no sin recordarme:

-Más tarde tenemos el ensayo, no llegues tarde

-¿Sakura donde estabas? ¿Pasa algo? – La voz de Ino me saco de mis pensamientos, ¿Cuánto llevaba ahí quieta pensado? ¿1 minuto, 2?

-No, nada… ¿por?

-Tenías la mirada perdida

-Jaja ¿tu crees? – puse mi mano detrás de la cabeza un poco avergonzada. Ino iba a decir algo mas pero la corte justo a tiempo – Vamos a ver el resto del partido además me tienes que contar de que quería hablar Asuma- sensei

Al final gano el equipo de Lee, quien por cierto marcó la mayoría de los goles, y cada vez que lo hacia me mandaba un beso, eso hacia que un escalofrio me recorriese la espalda. Apenas preste atención a lo que me dijo Ino sobre Asuma, algo así de hablarle sobre sus notas. Asuma la quería mucho, siempre fue muy amigo de sus padres a fin de cuentas.

Cuando acabo la hora, nos dirigimos a las clases, vi que Hinata estaba en la puerta de la clase del curso siguiente, la de Neji, parecía triste

-¿Hinata, que tal? – la llamo Ino a mi lado, ella también se había dado cuenta de que Hinata esta triste, ella se acerco a nosotras- ¿Acaso Neji perdió el torneo? – la peliazul negó con la cabeza

- No,¿ u-un momento como sabes que hoy tenia el torneo? –Pregunto claramente atónita

-Para Ino mientras tenga pantalones, ten claro que sea lo que sea lo sabra- respondi entre caracajadas

-Frentonaa…- me advirtió con cara asesina

-No, en serio, ¿que paso?- pregunte secándome las lagrimas de la risa

-El gano

-¿Entonces cual es el problema?- pregunto Ino ya un poco harta

-Esta herido- Hinata giro el rostro, estaba visiblemente preocupada – Sobre todo su brazo izquierdo, juraría que lo que lo tiene fracturado – suspiro, inquieta

-Procura que no mueva el brazo, cuanto mas inmovil esté, mejor ¿vale?- aconseje turbada, ella asintio

-¿No le has llevado a la enfermería?

- Si, aunque el no quería, siempre se hace el fuerte, le han puesto un vendaje y se ha negado a irse a casa

-Todos los chicos son asi, no te preocupes Hinata-chan –la anime, intentado quitarle importancia. Ino y yo pusimos una mano a cada lado de sus hombros, como si intentáramos transmitirle fuerza. Hinata forzó una sonrisa, para complacernos

-Esta bien- respondió un poco temblorosa

-Daos prisa y entrad en clase, la hora de descanso a terminado – ordeno Sasori cortante. Nos apresuramos a sentarnos en nuestros sitios, menos mal, ya quedaban pocas clases. Al final el timbre de final de hora oficial, acompañe a Ino y a Hinata hasta la entrada y me despedi de ellas. Sasuke también estaba allí, asi que me despedi también de el.

-Sakura, ¿no vas a casa?- La voz de Sasuke hizo que diera la vuelta.

-¿No lo sabes? Se hablo en clase, Sakura se encarga del festival infantil – respondió Ino mucho antes de que yo pudiera abrir la boca. Esta maldita Ino-cerda siempre estaba dispuesta en todas las conversaciones posible

-Si así es – afirme, si las miradas matasen, Ino ya no existiría – Lo siento me tengo que ir sino Sasori-sensei me echará una bronca nunca vista. Empecé a correr y aun a lo lejos pude escuchar como el ojinegro le pregunta a Ino algo sobre Sasori. No me extraña que se le sorprenda.

Cuando llegue a la sala de actos, el ya estaba allí sosteniendo una preciosa marioneta de pelo rosado, observándola absorto del resto del mundo. Hasta yo pude notar que había sido hecha hace poco. Su rostro había adoptado otra forma, mucho mas relajada, parecía contento

-Llegue, perdón – dije casi en un susurro, esa muñeca de ojos verdes… El pareció percatarse de mi aparicion


End file.
